CandyStore Mayhem
by xxRobinxx
Summary: A normal day at Gotham? Ha! Fat Chance! Robin Dick Grayson and Harley Quinn have an epic one-on-one fight.Enjoy the hilarious oneshot about the two unforgettable partners with a whole lot of wit up their tights. And Marsh mellows too


Dick Grayson sat up on his window sill looking outwards towards the sky that was masked with yellow tints from the bat symbol

Dick Grayson sat up on his window sill looking outwards towards the sky that was masked with yellow tints from the bat symbol. He strapped on the last part of his Robin mask and took one last glance outside until dashing down to the batcave. He jumped instinctively into the batmobile and together him and Batman rode towards the crime scene. Like every other Gotham City night.

Harley pointed the gun to the store clerk of the candy store, as The Joker smuggled the money from the cash register. " I want a lolly too!" Harley screamed as they were just about to leave.

" I told you, we aren't getting any candy. We're just here on personal buisness."

" What's so personal about it?" Harley pouted.

" Because I'm crazy, I don't feel like eating candy right now." Joker explained.

" Pleeeeaaaassssse." Harley whined.

" Fine...bu-" Before he could finish his sentence, Harley had already jumped in the car licking her lolly-pop.

The Joker rolled his eyes and hid his inner amusement behind his make-up.

Batman and Robin got there just in time as The Joker started to pull away in that god-awful van of his. Batman rammed the batmobile straight into the van before they could even enter the fork in the road. Harley dropped her lollipop and screamed, "Hey Batsy! That wasn't very nice of you at all!"

Robin just threw his head back and laughed at the blonde villain and jumped out of the batmobile which was, despite the accident, still spotless as always. The Joker and Harley follwed pursuit and Batman immediatley had to dodge a dagger thrown his way. The Joker sneered and the four vigilantes just glared at one another not caring about the traffic jam they were causing.

"Grab the store clerk and hold 'em hostage Harley!" Joker exclaimed throwing glass in Batman's direction.

"Robin!Follow her!" Batman ordered and Dick obediantley followed Harley into the store in which a robbed, poor store clerk laid still in shock. Right when she was about to grab the middle-aged candy man, Robin threw a batarang in her direction causing her to hold her hand back and glare at Robin.

"Hey! Watch it _Birdboy! _Leave this kinda stuff to the big boys!" Harley Quinn proclaimed angrily taking out her pop-gun.

Robin just rolled his eyes behind that mask of his and he ignored Harley's lame attempts at intimidating him. He dodged an ammature shot made in his direction and tried his best to get to the store clerk before Harley got there.

"Hey Harley! Are you gonna just let the Joker boss ya around forever or are you gonna stand up and be an individual for once!" Robin exclaimed while dodging yet another shot made by the red and black clown.

Small tear drops fell from her cheek, she knew what he was talking about. She whiped the tears off and laughed at Robin. "Looks who's talkin' Bird Boy." Harley pulled the trigger once more.

"Yah, well, the Bats is my partner. The Joker...well...he's just that guy you're forced to follow night and day and that you screw every now and then..." Robin smirked at that last part and pushed the store clerk aside for his safety.

Harley forgot the about the store clerk, turned to Robin and gave him an angry glare. The type your mother gives you when you forgot to take out the trash.

Robin just swished his cape in a "Yah, I went there. You know I'm cooler." Type of way and started walking towards the door to help Batman but was stopped abruptly by Harley.

She grabbed his shoulder and shook him around madly. " Take that back punk!" Harley kept on staring at him with the angry mom look. " I'm an adult and you should be respectful."

"Oh really?? That last statement is _very _questionable. You? An adult? I'd have better luck finding Ivy yanking roots out of a tree than that happening." Robin said with an exasperated sigh. He knew he was pissing off the villain...something he was strictly told to not do but he just couldn't help it...it was too easy!

" That's it!!" Harley elbowed Robin in the stomache. She knew what he said was true, but she didn't care, he was pissing her off. Harley continued shaking him until his face turned green. She was always picked on by the other villains, and she didn't want to be picked on by a little boy!

Once her grasp was loosening a bit Robin roundhouse kicked Harley in the ribs and regained his balance. He spit on her shoe and came back with, "Geez, I didn't know I hit a sentimental spot for you Quinn. What!? You have a problem!?"

" Yeah! He's four feet tall, and smells like bad hair gell!" Harley screamed pointing at Robin.

"Golly gee Harley...you don't have to be _that _mean to the Mad Hatter." Dick chuckled and waited for Harley's response while dodging a blow in the head.

" Aghhhhhh! You are so annoying! Tweet, tweet, I think I hear you mamma calling you. Oh! Wait she's dead!" Harley laughed, then tried to punch Robin.

"OK! THAT'S IT!" Robin's eyes would have glowed red if it were a cartoon and he punctured a hole in the gum-ball machine sending gum rolling across the floor tripping the villain. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF FREAKS LIKE YOU MENTIONING THAT YOU OBSESSIVE CLOWN-LIKE FREAK WHO HAS NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN FOLLOW AROUND ANOTHER CLOWNY FREAK WHO KILLS PEOPLE FOR FUN!" Robin screamed at Harley who was obviousley angered by the sudden mention of his deciesed parents.

Harley grabbed a hand full of gummie-worms and stuffed it down Robin's man-tights.

Robin squealed and started jumping around. He then shook up the root beer floats really hard and opened it squirting root beer all over Harley Quinn, laughing as he does so.

" Ahhhh! My vintage Harlequin costume! That was Italian leather!" Harley pouted. " I hope you have 2,000 dollars stuffed down those man-tights of yours Bird Boy." Harley said as she started throwing marshmellows at Robin.

Dick then grabbed some doughnuts and started smearing them on Harley's squirming skin.

Five cans of ice cream, a whole bucket of melted chocolate, and a gallon of sprinkles later, Robin and Harley lay on the floor with sugary goodness all over themselves...laughing. Not to mention the laughing store clerk behind the counter who watched the whole thing on video surveillence.

Joker ran in the store, with Batman following him. They stopped at the same time to stare at the chaotic mess that was made by their partners. " What the hell happened?" Joker asked with an angered voice.

Batman simply just smacked his bloody hand against his head in an annoyed fashion and shook his head. "Can we please...just go...?"


End file.
